lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
He Wants His Mama
'He Wants His Mama ' GTA IV was never a game I really got into. I've wanted to play, but never got the chance, but I definitley do NOT want to play it now. It all started couple weeks ago. My friends and I were having lunch and talking about video games. The topic of GTA IV that was brought up really seemed to spook my friend. "What's wrong?" I asked. "GTA IV. That's whats wrong." He replied. "What. Do you not like the game?" I said He began to describe to us this ghost kid that he found in GTA IV. I like the generally creepy things, so while my other friends left, I listened. He told me that he had two occurrences of the ghost kid. What really caught me was that it was a ghost kid. I know for a fact that there are no kids in the game. If there were, the game would've been rated A because you could kill children then. Anyway, he told me his first interaction with the ghost kid was at the top of the tallest building in Liberty city. He said is character was walking around when he made a pushing motion, like the guy would if someone is in his way, but nothing was there. He then heard a kid voice say "Ow..." His second occurrence happened on the street. He was riding a motorcycle around and saw one that was better than his. He went to go take it and there was no one on it, yet his character made the motion of shoving someone out of the motorcycle. He then said he heard the voice of the kid say "You're mean." I found all of this really interesting, so I asked if I could come over and check it out myself. He said yes and we went to his house. We played until 4:00 PM to 8:00 PM and no sign of the ghost kid showed up. I started to think that my friend was lying and we started to argue. We stopped around 9:00 and he went to bed, but I stayed up. I was reluctant, but i played GTA IV again to see if he would show up. I started playing and grabbed a motorcycle. When I was driving around, a truck, which was going faster than it should, hit me. When I looked closely at it, there was no one in the driver's seat. It turned around and came back for me, so I ran into an alleyway. As I was walking down the alley, my character kept on making pushing motions on nothing. I then heard a voice say "This cannot help you." I was creeped out and started to run the other way, but for some reason it went on forever. There was no end! I thought to myself that I was doomed because as I ran, the ghost kid took a visible form and started chasing me. Demonic laughter started playing as I ran and childinsh voices said "You cannot escape..." More ghost kids satrted showing up and finally, my guy stopped moving. The laughter stopped, the voices stopped, and everything stopped except for one thing. The ghost kid. The ghost started walking up to me very slowly, but it was moving. I sat and watched in horror as it slowly came up to me and started talking. I couldn't understand some of it, but this is what I heard. "Why. Why? Why did you do it. Why did you kill my mama? I just wanted my mama, but you killed her. Now you will pay." At that moment, the ghost kid grabbed my characters head and ripped it off. Spinal cord and all. I didn't want to see this, so I covered my eyes, but I couldn't help looking again. The game over screen appeared but the was blood dripping and the ghost kid's face was there, smiling demonicly. I shut the game off then and turned off my friends Xbox. My friend then woke up and asked what all the noise was about. I told him what happened. He just shook his head. "Dude. I made it up just to scare you." 'No! It was real. I saw it!" I replied. "Come on. You were hallucinating because of a lack of sleep. Let's go to sleep." "Fine." I said. That night I could not fall asleep. I was too shaken. I looked at my friend's posters of GTA IV to help me go to sleep, but as I looked, the ghost kid started to appear in the posters. After that, I don't think I can ever sleep again... Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappypasta Category:Ghoooosts Category:Vidya games Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Read by SOG Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki